With the progress of science and technology, a variety of types of electronic devices are being gradually developed to be miniature and portable, causing indispensable components in such electronic devices as acoustic devices to develop to be more compact in structure and smaller in size. In this way, quality requirements for acoustic devices are increased accordingly.
In general, in a mini-type acoustic device, such as a micro sound generating device, a diaphragm is connected on a voice coil of the micro sound generating device so that the voice coil can drive the diaphragm to vibrate, thereby generating sound. At the same time, to reduce a swing amplitude of the voice coil in a vibration process so as to improve voice quality, a support is usually adhered to a lower portion of the voice coil, and then connected with a frame of the micro sound generator. Due to the addition of the support structure, it is also desired to connect the support with the voice coil and the frame respectively, so that a process of manufacturing the micro sound generating device becomes more complex.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a micro sound generating device as well as a method of assembling a micro sound generating device to overcome the aforesaid problems.